Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: He thought it was her, she thought it was him, both knew it was their parents. Too much was said but nothing was heard, causing hurt for all involved. All those years ago he knew it was Leah and now Jacob has to prove it all over again and not just to her this time. Their love never died, only went into hibernation, but Spring is here and it's time for it to wake up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, only this plot. All else belongs to S. Meyers._

**_Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking _**_**Betrayal**_

* * *

_Chap1: __**Birthday Beginnings & Rough Reunuion**_

Everyone mingled and enjoyed the party as they began to settle in and eat. It was Harry's birthday and he'd seemingly invited the entire reservation from the looks of the many people in the spacious banquet hall. It was his sixtieth and he wanted it to be special not just for him, but him and his entire family. He and Leah were finally on speaking terms. They didn't speak much but it meant the world to him when they did and it was more than he deserved or could ask of his astranged daughter. He smiled as she entered, looking very uncomfortable but very beautiful in her gray and white dress with matching accessories. People stopped to stare and whisper, but she ignored them, holding her head high looking as if she didn't know they existed. It angered him how some of the guests were treating her but it was largely his fault. Before he could make his way over she spotted him. She along with her date made their way over, her date looking less than thrilled, angry even. Leah elbowed him and said something that made him sigh before plastering a fake smile just before they reached him.

"Hi Harry, happy birthday. "-Leah said before giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder. It killed him she didn't call him daddy anymore and that she didn't hug him and was uncomfortable just patting his shoulder, but he understood and smiled big.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm so glad you could make it, both of you. I didn't think you'd come."-he said with tears in his eyes. He saw Leah's face soften and her eyes glisten slightly.

"Neither did I."-her date mumbled annoyed before she could speak. Leah gave him a glare. "I mean hey Harry how you doing?"-he said with great enthusiasm, fake enthusiasm.

"I told y-"-Leah started angrily,but Harry laughed, flagging it off.

"It's fine Leah I understand. I'm just glad you're both here."-he smiled. They both gave a small smile, Leah suddenly very uncomfortable. He felt someone come up behind him and by the look on Leah's face he knew who it was.

"So you actually came?"-Sue said crossinging her arms.

"Yeah we did is that a problem? "-Leah's date asked. Sue jumped at his aggression and deep voice. Her eyes bugged slightly when she looked at him.

"Oh gosh it's you isn't it? Let me look at you!"-Sue gushed much to everyone's surprise, even Sue herself. She reached out to hug him but he stepped back just as Leah took a threatening step forward, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched.

"Don't you even think ab-"

"Why don't we find our seats dinner is being served."-Harry suggested quickly, coming between Leah and Sue, for Sue's safety.

Leah stared Sue down wanting so badly to slap her mother, before nodding. She looked over at Harry's worried, tired face and couldn't help but finally hug him. He was shocked but returned it immediately, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you sweetheart."-he chocked

"I know Harry."-Leah whispered before stepping back. She gave a small, slightly sad smile then they went to find their seats.

She didn't say I love you back, but he didn't care, she hugged him! After twenty-two years of missing and wanting his daughter just to call or write from time to time to say she was alive or he was doing well, she hugged him! He watched them go with a hopeful, happy heart.

"She has some ner-" Sue started but he cut her off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! "-he seethed. Sue 's eyes widened.

"How dare you raise your voice at me!"-she whisper yelled, making sure no one heard them.

She stood straight and smiled when people walked by. She always worried about what other people would think when things happened and insisted on putting on facades when things got sticky. That was the problem and what caused their relationship with Leah to become how it did and becuase of him never putting his foot down and always remianing silent, backing her no matter what. But not anymore!

"I'll shout at you from across a room if I feel like it! I'll get on a bullhorn too! I'm done with you worrying about other people and ruining this family. Shut up!"-he exclaimed when she opened her mouth to speak. "I've sat by far too long but not anymore, not now. I've finally got a chance to make things right with those two and you will not ruin this. Enough of worrying about what others think, only worry about your family. Do I make myself clear?"-he said, gripping her chin. Her mouth hung open as did many others that saw their exchange. He jerked her chin to look at him and not those around.

"Yes Harry."-she said quietly.

He knew Sue really missed Leah and regrets how she treated her. He saw it in her eyes every time she heard Leah's name or the times she thought he wasn't home and would catch her in Leah's old room crying into one her her old shirts. He'd seen it in her eyes more often than not or hear it in her voice whenever he'd talk about Leah on the phone. But she had herself to blame. She was too prideful to admit it; none of it should've happened and could've ended a long time ago had Sue put her pride aside and stopped worrying about others. Leah wouldn't be so forgiving and it would take far longer with good reason, but he felt it could be done, just look how far they'd come. Despite the exchange, he saw Sue's real emotions in her eyes and knew she crossed her arms to keep from reaching out to them, even if she did falter.

Sue looked angry, embarrassed, and guilty as she stood avoiding his eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. She lay her head on his shoulder and he could hear a quick sniffle. He grabbed her hand and led her towards their table and saw her give a longing glance at their two most important guests there. Leah was talking but he knew she'd heard by the stubborn chin set in place. She's not very forgiving, however, if there was anyone she'd forgive for past mistakes, and who wouldn't leave her alone until she did, it was the towering figure that was watching her every move from the other side of the hall. He smiled, hoping this relationship wouldn't take as long to mend. They'd both been hurt by what he and those involved had done and deserved to be happy and stop blaming each.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Hope you like! Yet another short story I had to write for class. We had to rewrite a scene from a book we've read and I picked this. It's longer than the 400 or so words I was restricted to, but it's still a short stroy. The bulk of it is Jacob narrating. I did this from an ANNOYING android so please forgive any mistakes. My fingers are stiff and I'm never doing this again! I ordered the part for my laptop & it supposedly shipped, so hopefully it gets here next week & works! The whole thing is written, but it's a lot of work doing this on a stupid droid so I'll do edits & updates once a day. It's 2 maybe 3 chaps left._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...so I need you to read then I need you to review...or I'll make you watch the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. What were they thinking giving Jay the boot?! Fallon isn't bad but is nowhere near good enough or professional enough to carry the Tonight Show. Although that's kinda what Jay gets for taking it back from Conan, but then again Conan didn't deserve it even less than Fallon. Who do you guys prefer, Leno, Fallon, or you don't care? I prefer Leno, but then again I don't really watch regardless who's hosting lol._


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal

_Chap: **Life Changing Moment & Separation**_

* * *

_**JPOV**_

I felt her more than saw her the moment Leah came in, along with her guest. I watched, waiting for the proper moment to approach the pair. I could barely keep myself stationed when I saw her or keep my fist at my sides when I saw people talking about her, snickering, or making faces. When Sue walked up I just knew Leah would kill her. It was the first time the two had seen each other in twenty-two years or talked to each other in twenty-one, and not by accident either.

When Leah got in Sue's face, I moved to intervene before things got too far, but stopped short when Harry did it himself. No backbone Harry Clearwater! I didn't know the old man had it in him to stand up to the old bat. When he finally, for once, spoke up he'd just earned some points in his favor for fianlly standing up for Leah, to Sue no less.

As Harry scolded Sue, I watched Leah talk to her date, obviously trying to distract him so he wouldn't hear or jump in, but by his smirk, I was sure he'd heard. He even went to clap when Harry was done but Leah grabbed his hands while holding in a smile. I had to laugh; he's been around Leah far too long.

When Leah turned her back at Rachel's greeting, she started talking to a woman I remembered was named Bella, and didn't look to happy about it either, I decided it was time to make my presence known to her. I walked over to her table, ignoring greetings and those trying to get my attention. I'd suffered through some of their harsh treatment as well, but they got over it quick enough, while still bashing Leah. She got it far worse than me for some reason. It's easier to pick on a girl.

The moment I'd gotten my acceptance letter from Yale, I was out of that tiny reservation and never looked back. I had nothing to look back to. My parents, mostly Billy, were only slightly better than Leah's after the entire situation. It was already bad enough I could barely face Leah after our "honeymoon" fiasco. Yup, we'd "eloped" at the old ages of thirteen for Leah and fifteen for me. We were kind of freinds at first though, but only for a short while.

Leah was very quiet, not in a recluse or pushover way, and shy, only hung out with a few freinds who for the most part, trashed her when they found out about us. I'd noticed Leah despite her being in middle school and me a sophomore in high school. At first I was embarrassed by my crush on a girl in middle school and felt like Quil the one time he had a dream he was in love with a toddler and was waiting for her to grow up to marry her. How sick is that?

But I wasn't the only one. Some of the guys my age just waited in the wings for when she'd graduate eighth grade and attend our school. It didn't sit well with some of the older girls, making Leah the butt of many jokes and even a few fights. It broke me seeing her have to defend herself against fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen year old girls all because of jealousy and she didn't even know why. My sister Rachel is a year older than me and helped Leah whenever she could. I think she knew I really liked Leah, plus it was just wrong what those girls were doing.

Even when she lost a fight or her chin would shake from holding in her tears at harsh jokes, Leah held herself with class, stubburness, and never backed down. It molded her into the spitfire she is today. I found myself getting into a few fights as well when some of the guys my age started making fun of her for crying and getting beatup or backing up their girlfriends. Especially that Uley! He was the main one calling dibs for once Leah graduated, but I guessed he was sick of waiting and hooked up with the main girl causing Leah problems, Emily Leah's freaking cousin. I think he was trying to get as close to Leah as he could since he couldn't actually have her. Sam was too stupid to see the girl was jealous just like the other Leah haters and that while Emily did want Sam, she really wanted to make Leah jealous too. The older girls didn't understand or appreciate some younger girl not out of middle school, capturing the attention of the guys their age.

Much to my annoyance, I'd notice Leah eyeing Sam on occasion, but she eyed me more often than not. It felt good whenever I got to punch Uley in the face for that reason alone. The punches were for both him and Emily because I don't hit girls. Regardless of how much I want to and they deserve it.

Our parents had long been freinds but never forced us to hang out once we stopped using pull ups. We finally officially met, of our own free will and much older, a few months before Leah graduated and I found her crying in the woods. It took some convincing, but eventually I got her to open up. She'd just gotten into another fight and she didn't know how much more she could take and although, at that point, she had friends, she felt alone and they never helped her because they were afraid of the older girls. I listend, letting her cry, and gave my two cents in the matter. Since that afternoon, we had became close quite rapidly; she confided in me and I opened up to her.

Her graduation was coming up and she was excited but understandably scared to move forward. The morning of her graduation I found a nervous Leah in what was now our spot in the woods. One thing lead to another and I kissed her. Admittedly it was awkward, but it was still one of the best kisses of my life, both then and now.

"I never kissed anyone before."-Leah said embarrssed, while touching her lips with her fingertips. I smiled and followed her fingers with my own. I was thrilled to be her first kiss.

"I haven't kissed many girls myself."-I admitted

"Really, how many?"-she asked

"Including you and my mom? Four, one was an accident and I stole the other from some girl over in Forks."-I admited, regretting it instantly after hearing how pathetic I sounded. She giggled and playfully hit me.

"Silly,"-she smiled. I grabbed her hand that she'd hit me with before she could pull it away and just watched her. Creepy I know, but I couldn't help it.

And that's the moment I realized, looking in her big brown eyes, that I fell in love with Leah. Crazy, madly, and hopelessly in love.

We were almost inseparable for the next month, but I'd notice she was starting to openly get attention from guys my age now that she'd graduated and was going to high school. Young, stupid, and panicked, I asked a stupid question that I'll never regret. I asked Leah to marry me.

"We can't! My mom would kill me and we aren't old enough!"-she gasped and tried to run from our spot in the woods. I snatched her hand in mine and pulled her forward.

"Then we don't tell them. We sneak off while they're on their couples fishing trip, and don't tell them until you graduate high school. They won't be able to do anything about it by then and you can go to whatever college I go to and we can live together like a real married couple. As far as our age, we lie and say we're both eighteen. I can get fake IDs from a Mike Newton over in Forks."-I said. I'd been winging it at that point but it sounded good. I have to laugh at how desdesperate I was, but I just couldn't risk another guy stealing her or not having her in my life as something more. I still can't.

She stood there for what felt like eternity before nodding shyly, and scared. I screamed and swung her around and kissed all over her face. She giggled and hugged me.

"We're getting married! I haven't even gone to high school yet and I'm gonna be a wife!"-she breathed, then started giggling uncontrollably. I grew to adore her giggles.

We'd nervously waited the longest week of our lives for our parents to leave for their two day trip. Just as we knew it, once they were gone, Leah's brother Seth went to Forks to gather some girls for a party that would give him a hangover the next day, leaving him out of the way. He was suspicious of why I wasn't going and why me and his kid sister had become so close, but he shrugged it off and asked me to keep an eye on her before he and the guys left.

"I do!"- I still remember the moment thirteen year old Leah shyly whispered it and then the huge smile that spread across my face before we exchanged bubblegum machine rings. I couldn't help but smile now just thinking about it. I still have that ring; my fingers are too big for it now but I can always resize it or start wearing it on a chain again.

I'd scooped her up and carried her from that musty lobby, across the courtyard, all the way to our room. It was a nasty motel, lodge place type of thing in the middle of nowhere. The sheets were dirty, carpet stained, lights flickered, the faucet dripped, it was the most amazing room ever. No matter where we could have went, it would have been amazing despite me wishing I could've taken her somewhere special, better.

I placed her on the bed and sat in front of her and she looked down, hugging her knees and twirling her thumbs.

"I never did..._it_ before."-she said nervously. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Neither have I."-I said suddenly nervous as well. We sat in awkward, terrified silence for a few minutes before I swallowed and took charge as I was supposed to.

I tilted her chin then slowly leaned in to kiss her. It was slow at first, then grew more needy and explorative. We slowly undressed each other with fumbling, unsure hands, still kisssing, then I gently lay her on her back and hovered over her.

And just as soon as it started it was over, with me moaning like a fool and collapsing on top of her.

To this day I could just kill myself for ruining our first times, _her _first time, like the virgin I was. She didn't seem mad, just confused and in some pain. She reached out to grab my hand but I quickly pulled away.

"Get some sleep we have to head back first thing in the morning."-I'd mumbled. I was too embarrassed and ashamed to speak, touch her, move, anything! I sat on the edge of the bed with my back to her.

"Jake-"

"Go to bed Leah!"-I exclaimed, mad, embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I didn't mean to take it out on her.

"Sorry, ok."-she mumbled quietly and cut out the light.

She rolled on her side away from me into a ball with the sheet tightly wrapped around her. I'm still not sure because my heart was pounding in my ears, but I know I heard her sniffling. I didn't sleep at all that night and wanted so badly to wrap my arm around her and pull her close. She stayed in a ball the whole night, probably pretending to sleep while crying quietly. The trip home was quiet and uncomfortable. Every now and then she kept trying to touch my hand or talk to me but I just couldn't face her, so I stayed silent and moved my hand. I'd ruined the most important moment of her life! I was a married, fifteen year old boy afraid to face his thirteen year old wife whose virginity I'd taken in two minutes flat with no pleasure for her at all.

For the next few weeks I kept trying to build my courage to talk to her but always chickened out. I'd call her then hang up when she answered. I quietly sneaked through her window at night and just watch her sleep, or go up to her house only to run before someone came to the door. I was miserable and pathetic.

I walked to our spot one day, but saw her sitting there and tried making a quiet escape. Leaves crunhed and she turned to me.

"Jacob?"-she called. I cursed and kept walking but she jumped up and ran over to me.

"Jacob why do you keep avoiding me? What did I do wrong?"-she asked, voice cracking on the verge of tears.

I hung my head in shame for how I was hurting her, didn't think about how my behavior would affect her, and her thinking she was the one that'd done something wrong.

"You didn't do anything Leah."-I mumbled still not turning to look at her, but I'd stopped and felt a pull to her and tingling where she grabbed me. My head was spinning while my heart was pounding.

"Then talk to me and tell me what's wrong. I'm your wife now you're supposed to talk things out with me. Or is it really me and you just don't want to say it? Was I not good enough, do you regret it? Please just tell me!"-she sobbed. That hurt and broke me! I turned and squeezed her to my chest and she cried into my neck while I cried into her hair. I still can't help but tear up now; I was such a fool!

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! It's me Leah not you. I love you, you're my wife and I don't regret marrying yo-" just then we heard gasps and looked past a tall log to see Emily with Sam and Paul with my freaking sister! Panic spread through both of us and Leah squeezed me tightly with her face in my chest.

They all looked shocked and you can imagine what happened next. Emily took off, the rest right after her, and ran to Leah's parents while Paul followed Rachel to mine. She wasn't too happy with me but I didn't care since she was with Paul of all people and hanging with Sam and Emily, but she was about to ruin everything and betrayed both me and Leah, especially me!

Billy blew a fuse but mom blew everything else. She was angry with me, furious, but she somehow put most of the blame all on Leah. They grabbed me by my arm, dragging me to the Clearwaters but the Clearwaters had done the same with Leah. Sue had her by the arm so tight it was turning black and blue. Sue tried hard to be discrete and go into our house because people were watching but Sarah didn't care what others thought and that's what made the argument even worse between the angry women.

"Jake,"-Leah cried and tried to get to me.

"Leah!"-I tried to get to her but Billy blocked me and Sue pushed Leah to Harry who had murder in his eyes. I'm fianlly talking to her and see her and this was it!

Sue and Sarah ended up getting into a fight, both blaming the other's child but surprisingly putting most of the blame on Leah. I understand Sarah doing it but not Sue; was she that embarrassed? And why Leah? I was the older one, the guy, and the one that begged her, it was me! Hard to believe they were best friends not two hours ago.

Word spread within the hour about everything with the help of onlookers, Sam, Emily, Paul, and Rachel. I was banned from going anywhere near Leah and her me. Harry threatened to kill me and harbors resentment for me deflowering Leah at such a young age but I knew he was thankful and took some pride in the fact we waited for marriage unlike most people.

We were yelled at by our parents everyday and by the others whenever we saw them, had to check in every half hour while they were at work and we were home, and Rachel and Paul kept an eye on me while Sue had Sam and Emily keep and eye on Leah while we were at school which was toture. For months if it wasn't the harassment, names, or fights we'd both had to endure, it was the torment of only being able to get glimpses of each other while changing classes. On one of my really bad days I was crying in the bathroom stall when Paul found me and he, of all people, had pity on us and arranged with Embry for us to meet in a broom closet. Before we could even hug or I could get the light on to get a good look at Leah, Rachel and Emily swung the door open. A huge argument broke out, classes emptied, and when Sam showed up we ended up fighting before Paul and Embry broke it up, then Leah got into a fight with Emily but thankfully Rachel actually broke it up and seemed regretful with how Leah and I looked and eventually for what would happen next. We were already in hell and it was only about to get worse.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you like! This chapter had me tearing up while writing it lol/smh. Thanks for the reviews, adds, faves, alerts they are much loved *blows kisses*! It was weird seeing my email filled with FFN notices I've been out the game for so long. This was hell to edit on this stupid tablet *smashes tablet on the ground*! And I was so exhausted from class I fell asleep while doing it lol. A little reminder: I have no latop I will NOT be updating my other stories b/c as I've said I still don't have a laptop & these stories are stories I've edited from class to fit on here, done on a borrowed laptop or on campus. I don't know when I can start back like normal. I have other priorities & my baby is dead (laptop not actual baby o_ 0). I love that you guys want more & are blunt with me & I feel bad, but SOME not all, very few, ppl have come off nasty & I promise you that won't get me back to whatever story it is you want updated. If you're that demanding then buy me a new latop & mail it to me *rolls eyes*. Message & review for me to hurry up it's fine, funny, & pumps me up & I appreciate it, but do not get an attitude. *flips hair* *pops hip* *rotates & turns* *switches & snaps fingers* . **_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...so I need you to read then I need you to review...and I'll rescue a kitten from a burning house! Did you guys see that video that was posted a few months ago about the firefighter that rescued the kitten? It was so sad at first b/c the kitten was all alone splayed on the ground not moving when the firefighter came in the room. He scooped it up, took it outside, laid it in the street, poured water on it, put an oxygen mask on it & pumped its chest. The kitten FINALLY started meowing & he wet it some more then wrapped it & pet it while it cried. It was so sweet! They used the footage for a battery commercial! I wonder if he's single..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Misunderstandings Among Heartbreaking Betrayal_**

_Chap3_: _**Deep Depression & **__**Sexy Strides**_

* * *

_**JPOV**_

Of course our parents made us get an annulment right away, but at least we were able to be married for a little over a month, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. It still makes me smile and my stomach flutter. It wasn't a conventional marriage with us being so young, never seeing each other or living together, and being _groundedd_ by our parents, but it was still a marriage that we cherished, well I cherished anyway.

After that huge brawl and my parents finding out about all the fights I'd gotten into since school started, they were done with me and I was sent to a "scared straight" camp for three weeks. But, when I got back something was off. I felt it in my bones. I no longer got glimpses of Leah, heard about her getting into fights or my parents complaining about her after seeing her around the reservation. Neither my parents nor Leah's could look me in the eye either.

I'd found out from Embry about two weeks later that Sue was so embarrassed, ashamed, and furious about everything, that she'd shipped Leah away. Just tossed her away like trash! After the way Sue went on and described her, nobody in the family wanted Leah after the, as Sue calls it, "shame" Leah caused, so she ended up with a very distant cousin of Harry's on the other side of the country. No one ever wrote to her, only Seth once he got older and moved out, realizing the magnitude of what had happened all those years ago and how wrong it was. Their relationship is nowhere near what it used to be but it's still pretty good considering.

This is where it gets even worse but trust me it gets even worse still. Of course I was told Leah ran away because she hated me for what I did to her. While gone, they seized the opportunity and she was told I'd done the same, when they sent me away for those three miserable weeks. I was stunned, felt guilty, and heartbroken. I cried myself to sleep for months until I was just numb. I hated everything and everyone and missed her so much it was physical and felt like I'd had my heart ripped out. She was gone somewhere I didn't know, thinking I'd run away hating and blaming her as I thought she'd done to me, while I was stuck with these shitty people on this shitty reservation.

Eventually the stares eased, teasing slowed, and fights stopped. I wasn't the one to mess with by that point and had nothing to lose and people knew it, so they left me alone while others felt sympathy, which I'm sure I would've appreciated had I been in my right mind or cared what others thought anymore. Like I said I was numb and the only thing I ever felt when I was capable of feeling was anger. I'd forced all thoughts and feelings for Leah out of my heart and mind, suppressed I should say. They never left and I learned that hard and fast.

**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**

I continued walking over to Leah who had no clue I was there or chose to ignore me, _tried_ to ignore me. There is no way she could ever ignore me even if she really wanted to and she didn't regardless how many times she's told me to drop dead, sail into the ocean on a hole filled boat and leave my compass behind, go bungee jumping with a rope eaten by termites, go suck a cock etc. It's just her hiding what she really wants to say, like take off your clothes, have your way with me, let's get married again, let's make baby number two, I'm lost without you and so on.

When Bella, who is only invited because of Charlie and apparently eagerly wants to see me, finally stopped her nosey questions to which Leah wouldn't answer, it was to eagerly look at the towering figure ahead, me. Leah turned to see what Bella was looking at only to find me watching her as I made my way straight for her. That's right baby I'm coming. She groaned under her breath, but couldn't deny that I looked delicious.

"I'll talk to you later."-she hinted blandly at Bella, who'd completely zoned out as she watched me approach.

Bella was obviously convinced I was coming for her. Um…no. She was the one I'd stolen a kiss from all those years ago as I'd explained to Leah in our spot the day I'd kissed her. I had thought Bella was cute enough and she always eyed me whenever I came into Forks. I just wanted to kiss a girl for real, not my mom or by accident. It was nothing serious.

But, some time after Leah left and I was numb, I'd foolishly followed Bella around like an obedient puppy, begging for some sort of affection. I'd even gotten caught up in some crazy love triangle with her and her then boyfriend Edward, who I still hate but only on principle now, not because I'm after Bella. If Leah knew it was Bella I'd stolen the kiss from I wonder how she'd take it; she hates Bella. They didn't really know each other but Bella was known for her antics of constantly getting herself and others into trouble, hurting herself, or cleverly using guys against each other to get what she wanted and she was always trying to come on the res. Bella had heard about the attention guys gave Leah and was off put by it, but Leah was younger and stayed mostly on the reservation and Bella had the perfect Edward so she, for the most part, ignored Leah. She was jealous or insecure like the rest though, I could tell.

Leah got annoyed when Bella just stood there looking at me, and to my delight, a little territorial. I knew Leah well enough to know she wasn't pleased with Bella's blatant undressing me with her eyes stare. She loudly clapped her hands in Bella's face, almost slapping her, startling a few people standing nearby. Her date looked between me, Leah, and Bella suspiciously and confused.

"I said goodbye Isabella!"-she said through her teeth with a vein popping out of her forehead. My baby is jealous and protective over her man!

Leah doesn't even know not only was Bella my stolen kiss but that I'd been "in love" with Bella after she'd left. Something I'll always regret and roll my eyes at. I only remembered her because of Charlie chewing my ear off about how close Bella and I were when he all but ran over to me when I got here. I think it's because he hates her then boyfriend now fiancé, Edward the perfect. The same tool I'd been in competition with over her. I think Charlie hopes I'm still a heartbroken teenage boy, desperately needing love or a distraction to which I'd find in his daughter.

Bella jumped, spilling her drink and nodded quickly, but hesitated still thinking, or hoping, I was coming for her. She couldn't be serious? I glanced at her, not really seeing her or caring she was there, and she finally walked away embarrassed, annoyed, and jealous. She casted Leah a glance and by the movement of her mouth was probably muttering things about her.

Leah turned to see me standing _bam_, right there looking at her, my eyes slowly moving from her stilettos up her ravishing body, all the way to her big brown eyes that aren't as sad anymore. I'd like to think I had something to do with that. She swallowed refusing to be affected, or at least show it but she wasn't fast enough, I saw. I also saw her quickly give me a sidelong glance much as I did her, only far more discreetly. I didn't care if she saw. She cleared her throat and tapped her foot on the ground to try to cover up her emotions.

"Leah,"-I smirked and she balled her fist at that. It was my infamous _I got you_ smirk. And I did, I caught her and she knew it. She wants me and she's mine.

"This isn't your table."-she said dully as she pointed to the nametag in front of the last chair some guy was about to take. The chair right next to hers! Ignoring the irrelevant guy reaching for his chair, I turned and quickly snatched up the nametag, ripping it then tossed the pieces in the air and it fell around us like confetti. Confetti at our second wedding.

"It is now."-I said turning back to her.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the astonished man's face as he stormed off probably to complain, and from screaming at me to leave her alone. As the man stormed off, to find another table because he wasn't getting his seat back, she reached to take her seat. I beat her to it, quickly pulling her chair out with a smile and ushered with a sweep of my hand for her to sit. Being her stubborn self, she walked around me and took the other vacant seat, slamming her purse on the table and sat with her back to me.

Embry and his wife, my prodigal sister, Rebecca and Quil and his wife Claire were at the table and they, along with Leah's date, looked amused and entertained. I guess Harry doesn't completely want me with Leah or at least hasn't completely forgiven me for eloping and deflowering her when we were so young if he sat us away from each other. My seat was all the way across the damn hall! I think I was seated at Bella's table; no way in hell was I sitting there. He should've known better to think that would do anything. Nice try Harry. He knew Leah wouldn't mind sitting with him and Seth and his wife Esme, but not with Sue, so he sat her with people who didn't hurt her, either of us. We were right by his table but far enough away that she couldn't reach out and stab Sue with a birthday candle or suffocate her with the cake.

I laughed and took her seat. It was still next to her so I didn't care and her stubbornness is one of the things that originally attracted me to her. I put my arm around the back of her chair and could see her huff and start mumbling to herself, as her date eyed my arm before speaking.

"So dad, or should I call you daddy? We never clearified what I should call you. I have a few other names but I don't think you want to hear them."-Jr. started. I told you it got even worse still.

* * *

_**AN:**__Hope you like! I thought I'd toture you all & end it on a big cliffy *smiles evil*. Thanks so much for the reviews, adds, faves, follows they are much loved! I have to shout out Shouldabeenblond! Heeeeey gurl *waves crazily* When I saw the name I just looked at the screen thinking not my girl shouldabeenblond, it can't be o_0. I squealed & did a little dance. It's been a while I miss ya & your stories, even though I can't talk & am MIA myself. And yes I wrote it knowing some ppl would think Jacob was her date then hit them with this muahahaha! I hope you come back soon with somethng even if you don't update one of your awesometastic stories, like just a one or two shot. You made my day, kisses! *speaks in a mom's voice* I love all of your reviews guys no one is more important I just had to show some love *hugs*. It's only one chap left & it'll get up within the week(when I reread that for edits I thought it said, I'll get it up, as in...o_0). I'm on spring break so you know I'm not going to be on here updating lol. _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...so I need you to read the I need you to review...or I'll force you to go to a Robin Thicke concert! That would be torture *shivers* He can't sing to save his life, but it would be entertaining. They say he begs like every concert for Paula to take him back, singing her songs like she's there and everything lol. I would love& appreciate if a guy showed me he still wants me& is sorry & fight to keep me but this fool... I bet he hasn't tried in PRIVATE where it really counts or changed his behavior. Maybe if he hadn't been such a whore & constantly being inappropriate with groupies thus disrespecting & embarrassing her it never would've happened. They said she was at a party & when his song came on, that he stole, she danced & was unaffected lol! I think she's annoying too, but she should've been tossed his big head to the side._


End file.
